Black and Blue
by Visualjunkie123
Summary: Kagome gets beaten by her father. When Kagome starts to lose hope and fall into a spiraling depression she begins a life altering journey where she discovers true friends and maybe even love. This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too harsh...


Ok this is my first fan fiction ever so please don't be too brutal . Please review when you're done reading and **NO FLAMING! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME!**

Oh, I almost forgot…**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…but a girl can dream…**

Black and Blue

_Italic_ Flashback

'_ 3' _Thoughts

"_ 3" _Spoken Words

Kagome groaned as she looked at her digital alarm clock. It was 4:00 in the morning, her throbbing body kept waking her up from her much needed sleep. This was one of the worse beatings she had had in along time…

"_See you later Kagome!" InuYasha said unlocking the doors to his black Nissan Maxima so that she could get out. "Bye Yash!" Kagome said, with a smile and a wave InuYasha pulled out of her driveway and headed to his own house. As Kagome watched the shiny black car speed down the street a sense of dread washed over her body. She slowly made her way towards the front door of her house. To everyone else the Higurashi's house looked like any other suburban home. It was a white two-story house with a two-car garage and a big front and back yard. Kagome slowly made her way up the front steps and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob. Gently pushing the door open Kagome stepped inside her house and softly closed the door. Placing her backpack on the dining table Kagome looked around to see if anyone was downstairs. 'Good' she thought walking into the kitchen 'he's not home yet I can make dinner before he gets here.'_

Kagome blinked she had let her mind wander off and it was now 4:30. 'Man I need to stop doing that'. Rolling her eyes Kagome looked at the clock again; it was now 4:33. "I should just get ready for school since I'm obviously not going back to sleep" Kagome whispered to herself while swinging her stiff legs out of bed. She looked down and saw that a huge black and blue bruise had formed on her left leg, her eyes watered as she lightly touched the bruise.

"_Maybe if he comes home and dinners already made he won't be as mad," Kagome said to herself as she got out the necessary pots and seasonings. "Hmm" she said opening the freezer and tapping her chin with her finger. "What should I make tonight" Rifling through the frozen goods she finally found what she was looking for. "Aha" she said happily pulling out a package of beef. "I guess I'll just make peppered stake," she said putting the frozen package into the water-filled sink so that it could defrost. (_AN: I know that's not a Japanese cuisine but I didn't know what to put and my moms making it for dinner so I just put that XD)_. Walking over to the rice cooker she took out the inner container and filled it with rice and water, as she went to put the container back into the rice cooker Buyo, her very obese cat, walked in between her legs cause her to drop the container. The container fell onto the kitchen tile with a loud metal 'THUNK' causing rice and water to spill everywhere. "Shit!" Kagome cursed while dropping to the floor so she could soak up the water with a towel. Suddenly a loud THUD came from upstairs. Kagome froze, "Please let that be Buyo" Kagome said her breath going rigid as she saw Buyo sleeping on the couch._

Kagome walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Kagome took off the tank top and shorts that she was wearing and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Other than the bruise on her leg. Kagome had another large bruise that took up half of her slender stomach, her neck had a bruise the shape of a hand wrapped around it and her wrist was slightly bruised. "I'll probably be able to cover up that neck bruise with makeup," Kagome said while inspecting the minor cuts and bruises that decorated other parts of her body. When the shower was just the way she liked it Kagome took off the rest of her clothes and enter the shower. She sighed as the hot water relaxed her muscles.

"_You fucking whore what have you done now!" said a gruff voice from upstairs. 'Shit he was upstairs asleep the whole time!' Kagome ran over to the pantry, grabbed the broom and the dustpan, and tried to hurry up and sweep up the soggy mess before he reached the kitchen. Suddenly a thick-callused hand roughly grabbed Kagome by the throat. "Do you think I buy all this stuff so that your clumsy ass can just waste it all?" He yelled the smell of Vodka and the tight grip on her throat making he gag. 'Damn!' she thought tears leaking out of her eyes 'He's already drunk!' "Please daddy i'm sorry ill clean it up!" Kagome begged trying to plead with her father. He laughed and dragged her to her feet never loosening the steel grip on her neck. Kagome cried aloud as she was thrown against the wall. "Look at this shit!" he yelled picking up the metal rice container and throwing it at her. Kagome's eyes bulged as the wind was knocked out of her when a heavy boot collided with her stomach. He kept kicking her stomach until she coughed up a little bit of blood. He then smiled and sat down next to her pulling her head into his lap. "You know daddy loves your right my sweet little girl," he said brushing her bangs aside "You're so beautiful you remind of that whore you call your mother," he said throwing Kagome's head off his lap. He stood up and grabbed another bottle of Vodka from the liquor cabinet. Kagome just lied on the floor sobbing. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked taking a giant swig from the bottle. "Y-yes" Kagome choked out "good" he said walking into the living room "Hurry up and finish dinner I'm fucking starving!"_

Kagome turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her hair and body and walked out of her bathroom. She got out a pair of matching black and red star underwear and put them on. She then walked over to her mini walk in closet, "Hmm what should I wear today…well I'm defiantly not going to be wearing any shorts or skirts for awhile" she said pushing them to the back of the closet leaving only her pants. "I guess I'll just wear this," she said pulling out some black Dickies pants. "And this shirt" she said pulling out a black Shiny Toy Guns band tee that had a series of grey vertical stripes and the band logo above it. After tenderly putting her clothes on Kagome removed the towel off her head and brushed the tangles out of her hair. She decided to just wear her hair wavy today since she did not want to wake her father up this early with the blow dryer. She then began to apply her makeup. She got out her cover up and tenderly applied it to her neck bruise and the small bruises on the side of her face. She then brushed some powder on her face and applied a small amount of clear lip-gloss to her naturally red pouty lips. She did not wear that much makeup because she did not need it.

She then walked over to her full-length mirror to inspect her self. Kagome had long black wavy hair that went past her shoulders and light brown eyes. She was skinny but not to skinny and had b cup breast. Her shirt was loose but not to loose and her pants were filled out in all the right places. When Kagome was satisfied with her appearance, she walked over to her closet to pick out some shoes. She decided to wear her black Vans that had white skulls on them. Kagome looked at the clock it was now 5:45. Kagome grabbed her black mesh backpack that had band patches and pins all over it and put her homework and folders in it. She then grabbed her black and white striped makeup pouch and put her mirror, makeup, cell, and money in it then stuffed that into her backpack. When she had just about everything she needed she quietly grabbed her board (she is only 15 years old not able to drive just yet) and tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. When she felt that, she was a safe distance away from her father she jumped on her skateboard and headed towards the convenient store to pick up some breakfast. After buying some breakfast, a can of Monster energy drink, Kagome checked the time. It was now 6:15 "God it's freaking early what should I do now" Kagome sighed now sitting on her skateboard. Suddenly an evil grin spread out on Kagome's face. Kagome jumped up and skated to a certain person's house to deliver a wake up call.

Whoa, I finished my first chapter! Hmm I wonder whose house our little Kaggy is off to….

I guess you just have to find out in chapter 2! BWAH HA HA!! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2!


End file.
